


Persona 3 Kietsu

by curglaff (harmonicDiscord)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: rating/warnings may change, this might be kinda sad and feelsy but overall I'd really just like this fic to be happy, unsure if major character death will definitely apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonicDiscord/pseuds/curglaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post that I made a while ago: http://stahlthecavalier.tumblr.com/post/137589528346<br/>In an alternate universe, the main playable characters (Minato/Makoto and Minako/Hamuko) are twins. This fic explores that alternate universe for those of us who need a happier ending. Will likely include more social link development, especially with minor underappreciated characters like Rio, Saori, and Kenji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which the newcomers arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first time posting a fic on AO3. And, honestly, the first time I've posted fanfiction online in about three or four years. Whoops. I already said it in the description, but this post pretty much summarizes many of the major points I'll be touching on: http://stahlthecavalier.tumblr.com/post/137589528346
> 
> I hope you enjoy despite my terrible writing. I will be updating on my own whims/very inconsistently, because I am a high school student who never does what she should be doing or even what she really wants to be doing.
> 
> The first chapter goes a bit slowly, sorry. I'll be following the game's storyline, so no big surprises, but here and there I'll probably add fun little social link chapters and stuff.

_Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end._

 

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_however limited it may be…_

 

_You will be given one year;_

 

_go forth without falter,_

_with your heart as your guide…_

 

A tap on the sleeping girl’s shoulder brought her to consciousness. She blinked twice as her vision adjusted to the fluorescent lights of the train before stretching and letting out a loud yawn.

“Mina, it’s time to get going. We’re already late from the schedule alteration. It’s midnight.”

She looked up into the face of her ever-tranquil twin Makoto, who was inching around her to get to the doors before they closed. Her eyes blearily trailed over to his glowing cell phone screen that displayed the current time. Sighing as she slowly stood to follow him, she responded, “Yeah, yeah, I know. Bad first impressions and all that.” She slung a bag over her shoulder, slouching after the boy.

Makoto was already hurrying out and up the stairs. “We’ll also be tired at school.”

“Oh nooo, first day of school and the new kids seem tired and dazed,” she groaned sarcastically, “Oh nooo, what a tragedy. Maybe we should’ve arrived a few days early like I suggested so we could, you know, prepare. Man, if we’d arrived even Sunday morning, we could’ve had a tour of the city, and…” Minako rambled on, filling the empty space between them.

He came to an abrupt halt, causing her to bump her shoulder into his back. Around the area, lining the streets and buildings, were numerous coffin-like silhouettes that appeared to emit a soft though ominous red glow. And if that alone wasn’t creepy enough, the moon appeared much larger, as if it was ready to engulf the empty city.

“Hey! What’s -... oh. What are those?” She crept toward the objects curiously, but Makoto pulled her back by the arm.

“We should… head straight to the dorms. It’s possible something strange may have happened here, and we’d be safer inside.”

“Right.”

* * *

 

The building was enormous on the outside, much larger than either of the twins had expected. It was true that they’d known that there would be four floors, but the width and length far exceeded what imagination would provide. And on the inside, it was just the same - spacious with several fancy decorations, yet somehow cozy-looking. Unfortunately, it, too, was unlit.

“Hello?” called out Minako, setting one of her bags on the floor. The sound seemed to be lost to a vacant building until a young boy in a striped shirt emerged from the darkness.

“Welcome,” he said, his voice thin and reedy. As he was illuminated in the faint moonlight, it became clear that he was definitely much younger than either of them. Perhaps this dorm allowed middle and elementary school students to be residents as well?

“You’re late. I’ve been waiting a long time.” The boy stepped closer as he held out a piece of paper. “If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It’s a contract.” He stared into the Arisato twins’ faces, and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. “There’s no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions. The usual things.”

Makoto took the paper from the boy and scrutinized it. All that was on the sheet were the words _I chooseth this fate of mine own free will_ and two lines below, probably for his and Minako’s signatures. Was this a prank?

“Hey, could I have a pen?” asked Minako.

The boy nodded, holding a pen out to her. She accepted it and scribbled her name on the first line before passing the writing utensil to her blue-haired twin. After a moment of hesitation, he, too, signed the document and returned both of the boy’s paraphernalia.

His plastered simper widened, perhaps turning into something genuine. “You know, time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won’t make it go away.” He moved backward, almost as if he was melting into the shadows, and left them with four ominous words. “And so it begins…”

“Well, that was really weird,” Mina announced, mouth twisting into a slight grimace. “Dunno why he had to be so edgy, but alright.”

Suddenly, an unfamiliar girl’s voice infiltrated the silence enveloping the building. “Who’s there?!”

“Oh! It’s us. Minako and Makoto Arisato. The newcomers.”

A girl with chin-length brown hair approached them. “H-how… How can it… but… but it’s…!”

“Really late, I know.” Mina bowed in apology. “Sorry.”

“N-no, that’s not the problem. I-it’s… is it really… No, it can’t be…”

A silver object flashed as it was raised, drawing the twins’ attention. Upon recognizing that it was a pistol, the brunette immediately stepped in front of her twin. “Whoa there, what’s-”

“Wait!” Another girl, this time with flowing red hair, suddenly rushed into the room. It was then that the lights flickered on. No, rather, instead of flickering, they simply turned on, as if they’d never been off at all. With better vision, the twins could now see they were in a lounge.

“My apologies; I didn’t think you’d arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I’m one of the students who lives in this dorm.” The redhead nodded at them. Something about her seemed particularly classy and elegant. Maybe it was the majestic mane of fire.

“Umm… So wait, who are they?” piped up the girl with short hair.

“Minako Arisato and Makoto Arisato. They’re both transfer students and were assigned here last-minute, but they will eventually be moved to a room in one of the regular dorms.”

She stared at Mitsuru, glanced at the twins, and asked quietly, “Is it alright for them to be here? I mean, there’s…”

Mitsuru smiled, though it seemed more furtive than friendly. “I guess we’ll see.” Turning to the incredibly confused twins, she continued, “This is Yukari Takeba. She’ll be a junior this spring, just like you.”

She gave a small wave. “Hey.”

Makoto stared pointedly at the object still in Yukari’s hand, and Minako asked, “Why do you have a gun?”

“Huh?” She glanced down in surprise. “Um, well, it’s sorta like a hobby. Well, not a hobby, but…”

Mitsuru covered for her. “Self-defense. You know how it is these days. It’s not a real gun, though, as those would not be allowed on campus.

“Anyway, it’s getting late. I’ll be up and about for a bit longer, but I suggest you two tuck in for the night. Takeba can show you the way to your respective rooms.”

After bringing Makoto to his room, the two girls ascended the third-floor stairs together. Far too immersed in her thoughts about how nice and thick the carpet on the stairs (and throughout the dormitory) was, it took Minako a solid four seconds to realize Yukari had spoken.

“Uhh… Sorry, I kinda spaced out. What’s up?”

“So you and Makoto are twins, right?”

Ah, yes. The age-old questions of _but are you really related, are you sure, are you sure you’re sure_. “Yep! I know we don’t look or act much alike, which throws people off a lot.”

“I was actually about to ask what that’s like. I mean, I’d imagine twins who are both girls or boys would share basically everything. What about you for you two?”

“Well…” she paused. “I mean, it’s… we’re allowed to share stuff, I guess. Mako’s always been a nice kid, though, while I used to be pretty mean. Still kinda am. When we were little, I’d get mad at him for always letting me have stuff, and then he’d give me something else to make me stop crying.”

Yukari chuckled. “That sounds nice. I’m a bit jealous; I don’t have any siblings.” She slowed down and tilted her head toward the door beside her. “Here we are! End of the hallway, just like Makoto’s. Any questions?”

“Hmm. Is there a little boy who lives here? Looks like he’s in elementary school or so?”

She blinked at her blankly. “What? I don’t… What are you talking about?”

“N-never mind.” She smiled awkwardly and reached for the cold brass of the doorknob, but was stopped by a pale hand.

“Um, can I ask you something? Was everything okay on your way to the station? See anything… weird?”

There _were_ the weird coffin-things, but she decided against bringing that up. “Nope. Everything was fine and dandy.”

Yukari nodded, looking relieved. “Never mind, then. I’m glad you got here safely. My room is the first one on the right, when you’re coming down the hall.” She paused. “I know you probably have a lot of other questions, but let’s save them for later, alright?”

“Gotcha. ‘Night, Yukari.”

“Good night.”


	2. In which school begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After about three slow months of me crying over school, procrastinating many things including this chapter, and a weeks' worth of Pokemon Go, I've finally produced this work of alternating art and trash (aka I spent the last six or so hours pounding out almost all of this and replaying P3P from both sides so I could make sure the minor characters and everything were as accurate as possible). I hope you feel the wait was worth ;u;

The azure sky, dotted with the wispiest of clouds, stretched into the unknown. Below, an ultramarine ocean, glimmering from the pale cream sun’s radiance, lapped at russet stones. The ubiquitous humming and bumping of train wheels on the tracks lulled a drowsy Minako into a brief microsleep while still standing, during which she fell forward into her twin’s back.

“Whoops, sorry,” she squeaked, retreating back into her personal space. Six hours of sleep definitely hadn’t been enough for her, a professional oversleeper. She had to figure out some way to stay awake.

“So, Yukari,” she said, swinging forward and squishing her cheek against Makoto’s side to look at the other girl. “Can I ask who the other people staying in our dorm are, and why we aren’t just all coming to school together like one big, happy family?”

“Mm. Well, Mitsuru - you met her last night - usually drives to school. Plus, she’s a third-year.”

She blinked. “Wow, she has a car? Is she rich? She seems like she would be really rich. Her last name is Kirijo, right…? Is her family part of the Kirijo Group? Ohmygod, is her family in _charge_ of the Kirijo group? Don’t they own pretty much everything?”

Yukari laughed. “That’s a lot of questions. Yeah, she’s a Kirijo, as in she’s going to eventually inherit the Kirijo Group. They are _definitely_ super rich, though she doesn’t really show that off aside from, y’know, acting like a proper lady and all that.” She paused, face contorting into a mixture of confusion and amusement before staring directly at Minako to see her reaction. “Also, she rides a motorcycle.”

Minako gawked, and Makoto’s eyes widened. “Whoa, really?! Like, a full-on motorcycle, and not just a moped?”

She nodded. “She’s a charismatic genius who’s secretly super badass. It doesn’t make much sense.”

“Approaching: Port Island Station. Please gather your belongings and exit the train quickly and safe. Approaching: Port Island Station.”

“Ah, here we are. Tatsumi Port Island.” Yukari’s hand drifted up to her bag’s strap in preparation to get off the train. “Do you guys know anything about it?”

“Uh… Gekkoukan High is here?” Minako offered.

A snortgiggle burst forth from her as the three walked out of the station. “No. I mean… yeah, the school is on the island, a bit of a walk from here. The island itself, though, is actually man-made.”

“A-A man-made island?!” Mina yelped, drawing the attention of a few passersby. “Holy fu-frick, the school is built on a thing that was built?”

“Haha, yep! Don’t worry, I had the same reaction, too. They built the school about ten years ago, and the island a couple years before that.”

“Oh, right, I don’t think you answered earlier ‘cuz we got distracted talking about Mitsuru. Is there anyone else staying at our dorms?”

“Mm, well, there’s Akihiko. I don’t know him too well. He’s a third-year, like Mitsuru. I think he’s in boxing club and trains every morning? He’s the reason we have a few cabinets full of protein powder and protein bars.”

Minako’s eyes glittered. “Yes. The gains. I’m going to have to judge which products he uses. Excellent.”

Yukari raised an eyebrow but didn’t bother questioning it. “Anyway, he usually goes to school earlier than the rest of us.”

“Hey, Yukari!” A few uniformed students waved enthusiastically at her as the trio passed by and morphed themselves into the group.

“Morning! How was your vacation?”

“Sooo boring,” groaned one of the girls. “Everyone else was away, and my family never does anything. I almost regret dumping Tarou. I heard he went to the hot springs. I bet he would’ve brought me if I didn’t do that…”

“Yeah, really, why did you do that? His family is rich, and he’s not too bad-looking. And it’s not like he’s a delinquent or something. Although, that could be pretty dreamy too, in its own way…”

“True, but he was really boring. I honestly would’ve preferred it if he was a delinquent. Then maybe he would be a little bit interesting and exciting.”

“He would probably own a motorcycle and bring you to school on it every day, and beat up anyone who tried to mess with you. A rich badass…”

“A rich badass with a motorcycle sounds like Mitsuru.” The girl sighed deeply and twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger. “I wish Mitsuru would pick me up and drive me around town on her motorcycle. She’s so cool.”

“Well, here we are! Welcome to Gekkoukan High. The class li-”

“KAZ! Why are you wearing your P.E. uniform? School only just started. Go find somewhere to change!” A dark-skinned girl with her hair up in a stubby ponytail gripped a boy and shook his shoulders as she yelled at him.

“Ehh…” he shrugged, looking everywhere but at her.

“Kaz, look at me!”

He obeyed and winced immediately from the sheer power of her indignant stare. “Okay, okay, fine, sorry. Just… stop glaring at me.”

She released him.

“By the way, where are the class lists?”

“KAZ. THEY ARE OVER THERE. YOU ARE IN CLASS F. WE’VE BEEN OVER THIS ALREADY. I’m in a different class, so I can’t keep an eye on you all day. Be careful, okay?”

“Is she his sister?” asked Minako, fairly entertained by the scene the two were making.

Makoto looked at Minako. “She’s definitely a lot like you.”

“Energetic, spunky, super cute, and forced to act motherly because of an immature and lazy brother? Yep, sounds like me!” She beamed at him proudly, and he rolled his eyes.

“Kaz and Yuko have actually been best friends since… well, long before they started school, since their parents were best friends. He has a reputation for being a bit of a fixer-upper, and she has a reputation for trying to keep him from doing stupid things.”

“You’re not my mom!” screeched Kaz, fleeing from Yuko and up the stairway. She looked around, shook her head, and slowly started up the stairs.

“Well, that was exciting.” Yukari turned back to the twins. “Like she said, and as I was about to say, the class lists are posted on the bulletin board over there. The faculty office is down that hall if you can’t find your name. The library and the nurse’s office are also down there. Apparently, I’m in Class 2-F, so feel free to come over if you need anything. Good luck, both of you. Seeya!”

With that, the brunette flounced away, quickly swallowed up by another group of students.

“I’m going to check the lists. You stay here.” Makoto roughly tousled Minako’s hair, gaining an angry protest before walking into the crowd.

Despite how slow-moving it appeared to be, there were simply a lot of students filing in and out quickly. Some shouted in excitement at being with their friends. A few groaned over their teachers. One boy with brown hair seemed particularly devastated, griping about how he would prefer Ms. Kanou over Ms. Toriumi despite them both being older than him. Whatever, dude.

Sliding his finger down the second-year list, Makoto was unable to find anything. He tried again. Still nothing. One more try. Still nothing.

In the meanwhile, a smart-looking girl with long black hair in a high ponytail approached Minako. For whatever reason, she wasn’t wearing the full uniform, and instead only wore the skirt, dress shirt, and sweater vest. “Hey, are you new?”

“Yep! I’m Minako. I’m a second-year.”

She brightened. “Oh, cool, so am I! I mean, I’m a second-year, but I’m not new. My name is Rio. Do you know what class you’re in?”

Minako shook her head. “Nah, my brother’s looking for us right now.”

“Oh, okay. I’m in Class D. Are you maybe thinking about joining the volleyball club?”

“Hm. I dunno. Maybe I should. I’ve always liked volleyball.”

“Well, it’s been nice meeting you, but I better get going now. Gotta get to the opening ceremony and all that.” She gave a tight-lipped smile, eyebrows raised emphatically, and gave a twiddly-finger wave. “Seeya.”

A few moments later, Makoto returned to Mina. “Yeah, no, I couldn’t find either of us.”

“Okay. To the faculty office!” Minako charged forward, looking incredibly silly, as Makoto sighed and followed.

In the hallway, a teacher wearing a samurai helmet was enthusiastically telling a foreign exchange student holding a black tessen with embroidered gold butterflies about the passionate spirit of samurai.

“Perhaps you are not a native of this land, but that does not mean the passionate blood of the samurai cannot flow through you! Your spirit is commendable!”

“Zat is so comforting to hear. Zank you.”

“Um, excuse me, coming through!” Minako squeezed past them, and Makoto nodded at them in acknowledgment, but they seemed too engrossed in their conversation to really notice either sibling.

“Faculty office, facul - oh, I sure am glad I can read!” Minako backed up into Makoto, stepping on his feet, before sliding open the door.

A few teachers were inside. Minako immediately approached the nearest one and bowed. “Hello! I’m Minako Arisato. My brother Makoto and I are both second-years who just transferred into Gekkoukan High. We couldn’t find our names on the class rosters, and we were wondering if you could direct us to someone who would know?”

She nodded. “That would be me! I’m Ms. Toriumi, your homeroom teacher. Both of you are in Class F.” Ms. Toriumi began flipping through their records. “Oh, wow, you’ve lived in a lot of places. And in 1999 -” she gasped and looked up, eyes wide. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been really busy, and I haven’t really gotten a chance to look through these. My condolences.”

“Yeah, it’s okay. We were young and we’ve been bouncing between family members, but we’ve got each other, and that’s what matters most.” Minako stood on her toes, and Makoto bent his knees and slouched a little more so she could get her arm around his shoulders in a companionable fashion. Her face cracked into a quirky, teethy grin, and a small smile slipped onto his face as well.

Relieved, Ms. Toriumi nodded and smiled. “Welcome to the school. I teach composition.”

“It’s nice meeting you!”

“Thank you!” The twins disentangled themselves and bowed.

“Wow, such enthusiasm! I’m so glad. We need more go-getters like you two. Anyway, both of you should head to the auditorium. The welcome ceremony should be starting fairly soon, and I’ll be the one who gets in trouble if you’re late.”

“Okay. Again, thank you so much!”

They walked out, closing the door behind them.

“Um, excuse me!” A mousy-looking girl with dark brown hair reaching her elbows fumbled with her black horn-rimmed glasses nervously. “Um, I’m sorry, but do you know where the library is? I-I’m a first year, and I don’t really know where anything is…”

“To be honest, no, I have no idea, because we’re both transfer students,” answered Minako, “But what’s the harm in looking? A friend of ours said the nurse’s office, faculty office, and library were all down here.” She immediately began walking further down the hallway, completely ignoring the swarms of students.

“First-year! It’s right here. The big double-doors.” She pointed and glimpsed over her shoulder at the other girl. The first-year jumped in surprise, her face quickly turning several different shades of red.

“Ah, that’s so embarrassing… I’m sorry for wasting your time! I’m Chihiro.” She meekly offered her hand to Minako, who clasped it and introduced herself. “It’s a pleasure meeting you! And, um!” She whirled around, holding her hand out to Makoto. “It’s a pleasure meeting you, too, um…?”

“Makoto.” He nodded and smiled at her.

“W-well, I’d better get going. Thank you so much, and I’m so sorry!” She bowed, then quickly stumbled inside the library.

“Hm, I guess we should get going, too. Where’s the auditorium?”

Makoto shrugged. “Follow the crowds?”

“Okay! Just keep swimming, just keep swimming…”

Somehow, after much confusion and many wrong turns in the giant school, the pair managed to make it to the auditorium and take seats with the other students in 2-F, just barely in time for the principal to start his speech.

Clearing his throat, he started to speak, “As you begin the new school year. I’d like each of you to remember the proverb, ‘If a job’s worth doing, it’s worth doing well.’ When applied to student life, this means…”

“Psst, yo, new kids,” whispered someone from the row behind them. “I saw you guys walking to school with Yukari. What’s up with that? Are y’all close enough to know if, uh, she might have a boyfriend?”

“No idea,” Minako responded.

“Huh, okay. So, how well _do_ you -”

“I hear someone talking. I believe they’re in Ms. Toriumi’s class,” grunted a tired-looking man in a suit.

“Shhh! I’m going to get in trouble if you keep talking.”

The student behind them hissed a small “sorry” before leaning back into his own seat.

* * *

 Minako stretched in her seat as Makoto checked his phone. Classes were over, and the two were trying to decide what to do.

“To be honest, I’m kinda tired. Maybe we could leave exploring the town for another day and just head right back,” Mina mumbled, dropping her head lazily on her shoulder and staring at Mako through half-lidded eyes.

“S’up, dude?!” Someone slammed his hands down on Minako’s desk, completely waking her up.

“WHATTHEFUCK,” she shrieked in alarm, then covered her hands over her mouth as she looked around, hoping no one noticed her choice of words.

“OhmygodI'msosorry, but also, you look like a deer in headlights right now.” They looked over to see a boy sporting a blue baseball cap and a scruffy goatee. Interestingly enough, he wore a blue shirt instead of the typical white shirt underneath the Gekkoukan blazer. “I’m Junpei Iori.”

“Makoto Arisato.”

“Minako Arisato. Thanks for the… wake-up call, I guess?”

Junpei laughed. “No problem, dude. Anyway, I transferred here in eighth grade, so I know how tough it is to be the new kid. Thought I’d check up on the two of you, say hey, and make sure you weren’t freaking out on your first day.”

“Really, Junpei? Really? I swear, you’ll talk to anyone as long as they listen.” Yukari crossed her arms and directed her attention to Minako. “I doubt you’re charmed at all, but if you are, it’s important to know he’ll flirt with basically anything that’s alive and looks kind of feminine.” Shooting a sharp glower toward Junpei, she continued, “I don’t think he’s ever considered that he might be bothering someone while talking to them.”

“Wh- hey, that’s pretty unfair. I’m just being friendly! No ulterior motives!”

She snorted. “Yeah, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy. Anyway, Makoto, Minako, I guess we’re all in the same homeroom!”

They both nodded. “Yeah, some coincidence!”

“Funny, huh?”

“Hey, I’m here, too! Don’t forget me in all this buddy-buddy time.” Junpei suddenly perked up. “That reminds me. Weren’t all of you walking to school together? Do you maybe already know each other from before?” He paused, his innocuous face quickly molding into a depraved leer. “Is there some kind of relationship we haven’t heard of yet? Yuka-tan and -”

“Ugh, can you just shut up forever? I literally met both of them for the first time last night. God, I hate dealing with rumors like that. I mean, I’m used to it, but they just got here. Don’t you at least feel a little remorse in your tiny little perverse heart over trying to start something?” Yukari sighed and shook her head. “Whatever, I have to go take care of some stuff for archery club. Junpei, don’t you dare try to fool them into believing something stupid.”

After she was gone, Junpei let out an exhilarated breath and slouched against the desk next to Minako’s. “What is she, your nanny? It’s not like anyone takes rumors seriously, anyway. I doubt anyone really thinks there’s something special between you, especially because she’s pretty friendly.” He turned to Minako, visage twisted in apology. “And to clear things up, I really didn’t come over here to hit on you, and I hope you didn’t take it like I did.”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t!” Minako piped up cheerily. “You seem like a good guy. I’m sure Yukari’s just having a rough day, and I guess you two must’ve, like, not gotten off on the right foot.”

“Ah, thank goodness someone around here has some sensibility,” he said, sighing in relief. “I’m serious, though, about what I said earlier. If you have any problems, I’m here to help you out with it, aight?” He looked up. “That goes for you too, Mako. Can I call you that? Mako and Mina?”

Both of them nodded in affirmation, with an additional, “Of course!” from Minako.

“Sweet. So, you guys heading back to your dorms now? I can walk you guys there, since I guess Yukari won’t be able to. My dorm’s a little ways past yours.”

The twins exchanged a glance and nodded. “Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the meantime, tell me about your favorite social links/side characters! Tell me your headcanons for and how you feel about the super minor characters, like that cat you have to feed, or the stalker couple, or the nervous couple! Tell me everything you want in this fanfiction! Feed me ideas! Tell me your ships!
> 
> Yes, I'm going to try to include at least a little bit of every super minor character throughout the chapters, especially the stalker couple, but it's not exactly going to be easy. If you request one group/character in particular, I'll try my best to make sure I get as much of their interactions/dialogue in as possible.
> 
> Also, I'm definitely going to be rewriting some of the social links, and writing new ones. If you'd like Minako or Minato to have social links with characters they didn't have them with before, feel free to request some, and add something about how you'd like them to go so I have a bit of inspiration to work off of. I'm not certain how I'll make the whole Arcana thing work, but I'm considering using the Minor Arcana to name my good ol' fan social links.
> 
> On the ships thing, I'm mostly having trouble figuring out if Minako should end up dating Shinji or Akihiko. I love Shinji to pieces and I really hate thinking about his death, but Mina and Aki give me so much life. It's not going to happen for a very, very, very long time, but it's definitely something to think about.


End file.
